First love ( Love Virus )
by The little trouble maker
Summary: "Jadi Tao mau melakukan apa?" "Aku akan memiliki Klis gege ingat itu" "Tao?" "Ada apa cehun?" " Sepertinya Tao sedang sakit" "MWO CAKIT?" "Tao sakit. Lebih tepatnya Virus Cinta ahh ani Jatuh cinta" "MWO?" First Love Chapter awal ( Love Virus Chapter 1 ) Inspired by a song Love Virus Ost Wonderfull Mama Don't Like Don't Read I Told You before No Bash Okey


Judul : First Love ( Love Virus Part 1 )

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao (5th)

Wu Yi Fan (17th )

Oh Sehun (6th)

Jessica Jung (17th)

Kim Heechul ( 35th)

Lee Taemin ( 5th)

Genre : Romance Drama Family

Warning : TYPO OOC Yaoi Gajelas Pedo!Kris KidCute!Tao M-Preg (Maybe?) Alur Ngebut

.

.

_Don't Like _

_Don't Read_

_I Told You before_

_No Bash Okey_

.

.

.

_First Love (Love Virus Part 1 ) By Park Ah Young / Ayumi_

_Inspired by a song Love Virus Ost Wonderfull Mama_

.

.

_Love Virus :*_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading_

_._

_._

_._

Summary : Huang Zi Tao anak berumur 5tahun dari pasangan Huang Heechul dan Huang Hangeng ini mempunyai kakak perempuan yang cantik bernama Huang Jessica. Jessica yang mempunyai Namjachingu (sekaligus calon tunangan) yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Apa jadinya Tao yang notabennya Adik Jessica menyukai Namjachingu kakaknya sendiri?

.

.

.

Author POV

Huang Zi Tao anak berumur 5tahun ini melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke kelasnya. Tao yang masih duduk dibangku Playgroup sedang asyik mendengar lagu EXO melalui Headphone—yang ia curi ditas milik kakaknya Jessica—bergambar panda pada bagian telinga. Tao masuk kedalam kelas tas tersebut dan menaruh Tas kecilnya yang bergambar Panda itu dimeja kecilnya yang berwarna pelangi. Dilihatnya Sehun yang asyik memakan Ice Cream Pisang bersama salah satu temannya yang diketahui bernama Lee Taemin—Namjachingu Minho—sedang asyik tertawa. Tao segera melepaskan Headphone dari telingannya dan menaruhnya di leher—menurut Tao itu gaya paling cool—sambil tersenyum sok dewasa.

"Hei kalian anak kecil cedang apa hah?"

Tao memukul pundak Sehun dan merebut Ice Cream milik Taemin. Terlihat mata Taemin yang sedang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Sedangkan Sehun melipat kedua tangannya saat melihat Tao yang sedang asyik memakan Ice Cream miliknya dan Taemin. Tao yang sok dewasa hanya mengangkat bahunya melihat Taemin yang sedang menangis biasanya ia akan menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tao kenapa sih hari ini kamu sok dewasa banget" Marah Sehun sambil mendekati Tao dan mencubiti kedua pipi chubby Tao.

"Katanya Klis gege dan Eomma Klis gege itu cuka Namja dewaca bukan Namja yang manja cama cuka nangic" Tao duduk disamping Taemin sambil menopang dagu. Taemin yang sudah berhenti menangis memandang Tao dan menyeka air matanya. Ia tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Tao. Sepertinya Taemin cepat melupakan kekesalannya dengan sahabatnya ini eoh?

"Cudah…cudah Tao lebi cocok jadi anak kecil dalipada jadi olang dewaca. Olang dewaca itu penuh micteli" Ujar Taemin sok bijak yang diangguki Sehun.

"Tapi kan Tao mau jadi istlinya Kris" Bela Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Tao dan mengusap kepala Tao.

"Yasudah Tao jadi pacarnya Sehun aja"

Sehun tersenyum gajelas sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih. Tao dan Taemin memandang sinis Namja berumur 6th itu. Nyali Sehun menciut saat ditatap seperti 'ada-apa-kau-mau-mati-hah?' oleh Taemin. Tao kembali galau (?) ia menengelamkan kepalanya di meja. Taemin mengusap pelan punggung sahabatnya itu. Berharap sahabatnya sudah tidak galau lagi.

"Jadi apa yang Kris katakan kepadamu?" Tanya Sehun dan diangguki Namja ompong disamping Tao. Tao langsung menegakan kepalanya dan memandang sahabatnya itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Ehmmm kemalen malam Klis gege datang kelumah…"

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback #NP Love Virus Ost Wonderful mama *kalau ada Yumi denger lagu ini sambil buat FF ini*_

Tao yang sedang memeluk boneka pandanya ini sedang asyik memandang tv yang sedang memutar film kesukaannya Madagascar 2. Eomma Tao masuk kedalam kamar Tao dengan susu coklat yang berada ditangannya. Tao yang semula asyik menonton film tersebut memutar kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Sayang eomma bawa susu coklat panas"

Eomma Tao menaruh susu tersebut disamping ranjang Tao.

"Taluh caja eomma Tao lagi acik nonton nihh"

Tao kembali memutar bola matanya menghadap film kartun tersebut. Eomma Tao menghela nafas ia duduk disamping Tao disofa panjang yang berada dikamar Tao. Heechul—Eomma Tao—memandang anaknya yang asyik menonton film kesukaanya. Ia bergerak mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Eh eomma kenapa?" Tanya Tao saat eommanya mengelus rambut coklatnya. Heechul menggeleng pelan dan mengelus kepala anak kesayangannya.

"Sayang kamu nanti sudah besar mau jadi apa?" Tanya Heechul pelan. Tao memutar tubuhnya menghadap eommanya. Ia meletakan jarinya dibibir merahnya.

"Jadi ictlinya Klis gege" Jawab Tao semangat.

"Tapi diakan pacarnya Noona~ mu Tao" Jelas Heechul. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghada depan tv dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Noona~ itu jelek gak cocok cama Klis gege"

"Aishhh baiklah anak eomma ini tampan. Tapi Kris gege gak suka Namja yang cengeng apalagi manja" Ujar Eomma Tao sambil mencubit hidung anaknya. Tao menggerutu kesal sambil memegangi hidungnya yang memerah.

"Tao gak cengeng kok" Tao mengelus-ngelus hidungnya.

"Ia gak cengeng Cuma manja" Cibir Heechul yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Tao.

"Ishhh"

CKLEK (?)

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Tao yang terbuka. Tao dan Eommanya langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Disana terlihat Namja tampan yang sedang membawa sekotak coklat ditangannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kearah Tao dan berjalan kearah Tao. Tao yang panic langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ditangan kecilnya. Kris—nama namja tampan itu—bukannya menghindar malah makin mendekat. Tao bergerak gelisah saat Namja tampan itu sudah berada didepannya. Heechul eomma Tao hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah anaknya yang seperti anak remaja yang sedang salah tingkah saat Namja yang disukainya mendekat.

"Annyeong Tao" Sapa Kris sambil mencubit pipi Tao yang sedang merona. Tao melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada diwajahnya dan menatap lekat pacar kakanya.

"Annyeong gege" Ujar Tao malu-malu.

Heechul sang eomma sudah bersiap-siap meninggalkan kamar Tao berdiri dari sofa. Ia tersenyum kearah Kris sambil merapikan Dress rumahnya.

"Ahh Silahkan duduk dulu Kris" Ujar Eomma Tao sambil bergegas keluar.

"Gomawo Ahjumma" Kris sedikit menunduk sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Tao. Tao yang berada disamping Kris hanya menahan malu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Heechul mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kris dan Tao kini terdiam. Tao hanya memainkan boneka panda yang sedari dia peluk. Sedangkan Kris asyik menatap Namja berumur 5tahun ini. Tao menoleh kearah Kris dan tersenyum manis.

DEG

DEG

Kris memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Bukan sakit biasa ini seperti debaran saat ia bersama Jessica—pacarnya— Kris menggeleng dan merangkul tubuh bocah berumur 5tahun ini.

"Tao sedang apa?" Tanya Kris sambil menyembunyikan ke gugupannya. Tidak seperti biasanya ia gugup didepan anak berumur 5tahun itu.

Tao menunjuk kearah layar tvnya yang sedang menampilkan kartun kesukaanya. Sepertinya Tao harus merelakan melewatkan film kesukaannya tidak ditonton dengan baik. Kris mengangguk dan menonton film tersebut. Husshhh sebenarnya Kris tidak menonton film tersebut dia Cuma memperhatikan wajah Tao selama film itu berlangsung. Sesekali tertawa pelan saat bibir Tao mengerucut sebal.

"Oh Iya gege kenapa kecini?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap lekat wajah tampan Kris. Kris yang gugup ditatap seperti itu langsung mencubit kedua pipi Tao. Ia berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan menjahili Adik—pacarnya—ahhh iya Kris lupa Tao itu hanya adik pacarnya ingat!

"Gege mau mengajak Jessica Noona berkencan. Tapi Jessica sedang belajar kelompok dirumah teman jadinya Kris gege kekamar Tao" Jelas Kris.

Wajah Tao yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi masam. Ia kembali menekuk wajah imutnya. Dadanya terasa berdenyut sakit saat Kris gegenya mengucapkan nama 'Jessica' yang notabennya kakak kandungnya.

"Yacudah gege pulang aja kalau Cuma telpakca menemui Tao" Ketus Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris yang merasa bersalah membuat bocah kecil ini cemburu langsung menarik Tao kepangkuannya. Tao mengerjapkan mata lucunya dan memandang Kris yang berada diatasnya.

"Kris gege kangen sama Tao"

Kris mencubit kedua pipi gembul Tao, yang membuat pemilik pipi gembul itu meringis kesakitan.

"Klis gege calanghae. Neoumu Johae Tao cangat cuka cama Klis gege" Ungkap Tao sambil menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya didada Kris.

Kris memandang lekat anak berumur 5tahun itu. Astaga bahkan Tao itu adik dari pacarmu Kris. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus rambut halus milik Namja tampan tersebut.

"Mianhae Kris gege hanya menganggap Tao sebagai adik" Jelas Kris sambil tersenyum kearah Tao. lebih tepatnya tersenyum terpaksa.

Tao menunduk dan memainkan kancing baju yang Kris pakai. "Tao dadanya cuka cakit caat Klis gege didekatnya Tao" Ucap Tao pelan yang masih bisa didengar Kris.

"Tao itu hanya perasaan sebagai adik dan kakak saja. Lagipula banyak kok Yeoja atau Namja yang menyukai Tao lebih dari gege. Tao juga masih cengeng dan manja" Ejek Kris

Tao tersenyum pedih. Ia berdiri dari pangkuan Kris dan menatap wajah Kris lekat-lekat. Ia berjalan kearah ranjang tidurnya dengan langkah malas dan naik keranjangnya. Dan mengambil selimut tebalnya yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh kecilnya sampai batas kepalanya. Kris tersenyum dan mendekat ke ranjang Tao. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang Tao.

Tao membuka selimutnya sampai sebatas leher dan memandang sok galak kearah Kris. "Cana keluar Tao cedang patah hati" Kris yang mendengar penuturan Tao berusaha menahan tawanya. Kalau ia tertawa pasti Tao makin ngambek. Dan itu makin mempersulit Kris meminta maaf. Astaga anak berumur 5th sedang patah hati?

CKELEK

Terlihat Yeoja cantik yang memakai dress selutut berenda. Ia menghampiri Kris yang sedang menatap Tao yang pura-pura tidur.

"Kris kau belum pulang" Tanya Jessica sambil berjalan kearah ranjang Tao dan duduk disamping Kris.

Kris menggeleng pelan dan memandang Tao sekilas. "Ngambek lagi?" Tebak Jessica yang diangguki Kris. Jessica menghela nafas panjang dan mengecup cepat bibir Kris.

"Sudah nanti dia baikkan lagi kok" Ucap Jessica sambil menarik Namjachingunya keluar dari kamar adiknya.

"Baiklah" Kris mengikuti Jessica yang sudah melangkah keluar dari kamar Tao.

Tao membuka matanya dan mencibir Jessica kakaknya dalam hati. Ia menatap punggung Kris yang sudah hampir menghilang.

Tao menghela nafas dan berteriak. "Tao tidak akan belhenti Klis gege, Tao beljanji pada dili Tao bahwa Tao akan memiliki—" Tao tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia meneruskan dalam hatinya 'Akan memiliki Klis gege' Lanjut Tao dalam hati.

Kris yang tadinya berniat keluar dari kamar Tao langsung menoleh. Ia tersenyum saat Tao mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. 'Jangan berhenti' Ucap Kris dalam hati. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berjalan. Jessica menyeritkan keningnya.

"Gege~ dan Tao ada rahasia apa?" Selidik Jessica sambil menampilkan aegyonya—yang menurut Author gagal xD— dan bergelayut manja dilengan Kris.

Kris tersenyum misterius dan mencubit pipi chubby Jessica. "Rahasia" Kris menyeringai sambil berlari. Sedangkan Jessica berpikir dan berlari mengejar Kris. "Aish pelit"

Jessica yang berhasil menangkap Kris langsung memeluk Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kris. Kris menyelusupkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jessica itu bergumam. "Tao"

.

.

.

Tao bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam yang berada didinding kamarnya 24.00. ahh masih terlalu malam. Tao berguling-guling dikasurnya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja Tao bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil I-Phone mininya disamping ranjangnya. Ia mencari nama Kris dikontak Handphonenya. Ketemu!

_Too: Calanghae Gege_

_From : Baby Panda Tao_

_Subject : Good Night Cayang :* #bluching_

_Liat caja Klis gege pasti jadi pacalnya Tao_

_Klis gege itu cangat memikat Tao #Bluching lagi _

_Aku cuma ingin Klis gege_

_Tao cangat belhalap tuhan mendengal doa Tao_

_Tao janji tidak cengeng dan manja lagi_

_Good Night gege ^^_

_#PS : Jangan lupa mimpikan Tao *-*_

Send

.

.

.

_Flashback Off_

.

.

.

"Jadi Tao mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Taemin sambil menjilat permen lolipopnya.

Tao menyeringai dan berbisik ditelinga Taemin dan Sehun. "Aku akan memiliki Klis gege ingat itu" Bisik Tao.

Sehun dan Taemin mengangguk sok tau.

"Tao?"

"Ada apa cehun?"

"Sepertinya Tao sedang sakit" Ucap Sehun tersenyum sambil melirik Taemin.

"MWO CAKIT?" Koor Taemin dan Tao.

"Tao sakit. Lebih tepatnya Virus Cinta ahh ani Jatuh cinta"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

**I will loving you neoreul mannangeon naui haengunira malhago sipeungeol**

**I will love I will love naui saranggobaek neoreul pumgetdaneun yeonghonui gobaek**

**Dugeundaeneun gaseumeul sumgyeobwado sumgil su eomneun nae bonneungeul jageukhan geudae**

**Ijen meomchul su eomneungeol neoui modeun geoseul gatgetdago dajimhae**

**Dalkomhan kkumcheoreom sangkeumhan hyangcheoreom**

**Nae gaseum sok gipi chajaon My lover**

**Aetage wonhajyo ganjeolhi barajyo nan sarangseureon geudael wonhae**

**Na ijen eojjeom joha na jigeum sarangbyeonge geollyeonnabwa Fall in love**

( _I will loving you_

_I want to say that meeting you is my fortune_

_I will love, I will love_

_My love confession, my soul's confession is that I will embrace you_

_I try to hide my pounding heart but I can't, you provoked my natural instincts_

_Now I can't stop, I promise myself that I will have all of you_

_Like a sweet dream, like a sweet fragrance_

_My lover found my deep inside my heart_

_I earnestly want you, I earnestly hope for you_

_I want you, who is so loveable_

_What do I do now? I think I have a love virus, fall in love_)

TBC

**Hikss Mian baru post Yumi abis cakit terus harus ngebantu eomma /-\**

**Karena Yumi islam jadi harus ngunjungi rumah saudara eomma belum lagi teman eomma yang bertamu dirumah -_-**

**FF yang lain?**

**Masih diterusin kok tapi kayaknya FF ini lebih dapet feelnya #ngeles *-*/**

**Yang mau review yumi kasih atu-atu celana dalemnya Taemin *PLAKKK**

.

.

.

_**Ripiew Juseyo?**_

8 : 50 PM

8/11/13

Ayumi_Ichida


End file.
